


he's a (roller)skater boy

by troubadore



Series: geralt fluff week 2020 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, rollerskating shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: Geralt manages to glare at Jaskier as he comes skating over, the motion smooth and natural as if he’d been born to it. He's grinning big and wide as he watches Geralt struggle.“Shut up,” Geralt grumbles, fingers digging into the barrier. His heart has only just settled down. “I’ve—never done this before, okay.”At that, Jaskier’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Wait—never?You’ve never been skating before?”orGeralt goes rollerskating
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: geralt fluff week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860493
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148
Collections: Geralt Fluff Week 2020





	he's a (roller)skater boy

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a [geralt fluff week](http://geraltfluffweek.tumblr.com) over on tumblr and HAD to participate ok LET ME GIVE MY WITCHER BOY SOME SOFTNESS 
> 
> (also a hint—a little _smidge_ —of implied yenskier if u squint really hard bc fuck u i do what i want)

Geralt presses himself against the barrier around the rink as another child races past, laughing and taunting their friends who come chasing after them. A small smile makes its way onto his face at the sight, and he instinctively searches out Ciri’s white-blonde head, finding it with ease across from him as she giggles with one of her friends.

One of his own skates starts rolling forward, and Geralt reflexively holds onto the barrier tighter, heart racing in his chest as he tries to keep his feet beneath him.

“Having fun?”

Geralt manages to glare at Jaskier as he comes skating over, the motion smooth and natural as if he’d been born to it. He's grinning big and wide as he watches Geralt struggle.

“Shut up,” Geralt grumbles, fingers digging into the barrier. His heart has only just settled down. “I’ve—never done this before, okay.”

At that, Jaskier’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Wait— _never?_ You’ve never been skating before?”

“No.” Geralt watches another kid shoot by. "Never had the chance, growing up. And after that—no reason to.”

“Oh, Geralt,” Jaskier sighs, only lightly chiding, but there’s a small, gentle smile creeping onto his face. He moves closer, gliding like he’s floating on air instead of on wheeled shoes, until he’s next to Geralt and offering his arm. “No time like the present to learn then, yeah?”

Geralt likes to think himself a pretty daring guy most days, always up to a challenge. He keeps eye contact with Jaskier as he slowly reaches out to take his arm, the slight bit of panic creeping back in as he lets go of the barrier and lets Jaskier draw them away and out into the rink.

“See?” Jaskier says, teasing. He’s got both of Geralt’s hands in his now, skating backwards as he pulls Geralt along. _Showoff._ “It isn’t so bad, is it?”

His jaw is clenched so hard it aches _._ “Hm.”

It...really isn’t that bad. Jaskier keeps them at a sedate pace, and most of the other people at the rink give them a fairly wide berth, tossing him encouraging grins as they skate circles around him. His grip is nearly crushing on Jaskier’s poor fingers, but Jaskier doesn’t seem to mind.

“I think you’re a natural,” Jaskier says brightly. He starts pulling them just a bit faster, and Geralt fumbles only a little before picking up the rhythm. “See? You’ve got this! It’s all very repetitive. Just keep your core balanced and you’ll be fine!”

They make a few circuits around the rink, and with each one Geralt finds his confidence growing. Ciri blows past him with an encouraging whoop of her own, and even Yen manages a smirk that isn’t totally taunting as she glides past, turning midway to go around backwards.

“I bet we can take his training wheels off now, Jas,” she calls, and Jaskier grins while Geralt makes a face at her.

“Think she’s right?” Jaskier challenges, and Geralt, feeling a creeping blow coming toward his pride, purposefully lets go of his hands.

Jaskier immediately puts several feet of space between them, but stays close as Geralt finds his rhythm by himself. He wobbles a few times, arms stretched out, then keeps his balance and continues making the circuit alone.

“Hah!” he shouts, feeling pride swell in his chest. He's not going fast, sure, but he’s moving by himself, and he thinks that counts for something.

Jaskier and several people around him cheer and clap, and then they’re all off as the music changes to another upbeat song. Geralt concentrates on his own skates, letting his body fall into the rhythm of putting one foot in front of the other to keep himself moving. He's not sure he’s ready to try anything more than _forward,_ but it’s a start.

The rest of their day at the rink flies by with a race between Ciri and Jaskier that Ciri wins and then, when the music slows and it’s couples only, Jaskier dragging Yen into the middle of the rink to show off with a complicated series of moves that make it look like a dance.

It’s _fun,_ and Geralt is smiling as he hugs Ciri and sees her off with Yen, and still on the way home, Jaskier’s hand in his.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Jaskier asks, swinging their hands. The evening is warm and smells like rain.

Geralt tugs on his hand, pulling Jaskier close to press a kiss to his cheek. “I did. Thank you.”

He thinks they might have to do it again sometime—he’d like to be the one Jaskier dances with next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) and [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com) for more soft witcher content!


End file.
